


Under the Hudson

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers as family, Fantasy AU, Found Family, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Merman Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, merPeter, mermaid Peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Tony Stark is a billionaire SuperheroPeter is a scrappy little mer-kidAnd this story is how they became a family.((summary might be edited to not suck at some point))





	Under the Hudson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mer-Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478516) by Emkayooh. 



> This definitely isn't the best thing i've ever written but I hope ya'll like it regardless

Tony Stark had a secret. 

It wasn’t a big secret, it wasn’t even all that big a deal when compared to his other dramas. But it was still a secret he kept with his whole heart. Only two people knew, and he intended to keep it that way. 

That secret…. Was that he had a friend. 

Now, that sounded silly when said out loud, but it’s all about context. 

This “friend” lived in the Hudson River. Not “by” the Hudson, “in” the Hudson. 

And that's cause this friend was… a mermaid. 

Now, if you met him he’d insist he was a _“Mer- MAN i am a merman!”_ and with that still coming out of puberty voice would roll the eyes of the billionaire. But he couldn’t deny the amusement and happiness that the young teen fish-kid stirred in him. 

He’d met the kid by sheer happenstance while taking his small sailing yacht - Jocasta - out on the water back in 2015. The kid had been set up in a “hidden” area, taking apart on old, rusted boat engine he’d dug up from a ship that had sunk over 30 years ago. The proceeding meeting was mostly awkward silences followed by the boy blubbering in a panic about how he "Was an illusion” or “The tail is totally fake I’m ah - uh, actor? Faking?” 

It took some talking down, but the kid introduced himself. “I uh, I’m Peter.” 

“I’m Tony” 

“Oh, of course! I know who you are. You’re the Iron Man!” 

The fact that a mer-kid with no proper access to news outlets or media knew who he was caused a bubble of confusion in Tony, before Peter explained that he liked to go to the pier and take newspapers from unsuspecting doc workers to read. 

The conversation stayed with Tony, and he found himself going out the next week and seeing Peter in his little hiding place again, this time greeted with a surprised grin and a “Mister Stark!” 

And so a friendship was struck. 

Getting to know Peter, whose human age he read as about 14 (Peter said that he was about 14 changes of winter which he took as their passage of time), was an honest delight to Tony. The kid was smart. Unbelievably, and picked up on human technology and concepts with startling efficiency. He also learned about his only living relative, May, a fellow mermaid who lost her “life partner” to a senseless act of violence. Peter never explained on that further, and the expression he had led Tony not to pry. 

He couldn’t see the kid every week, particularly in the winter when Peter and his aunt would stay at the bottom of the river to avoid the frigid cold. But their meetings went on for almost 3 years. 

It was one warm day in April 2018, when Tony decided to voice something 

“Hey, Pete” 

“Hm?” The boy looked up from the waterproof, sun powered E-reader Tony had gotten him. He was reading “Catcher in the Rye” - a classic that Tony had always loved

“How would you feel if one day, I bought you up to visit?” 

Peter started, the reader falling into his scaley lap. 

“What?” 

“I mean, I get a tank, you get in, and I take you to the tower. Meet the Avengers. I feel like they’d really like you. I’d bring you home at the end of the day, but I figured-” 

“I-i’d love that! That’d be so cool!” Peter grinned bouncing slightly from his seat at the end the boy, his tail mostly submerged. 

Tony grinned “alright. So, how about 7 days from now?” 

Peter nodded “Yeah!” the boys grin seemed to only get wider “That- That's so nice of you, Mister Stark… thank you” 

Tony could feel the embarrassed red on his cheeks from the way the boy seemed so sincere, but instead of acknowledging it, he ruffled the boys hair “Alright. I’ll come at the usual time, kay?” 

“Got it” 

And so the week came and went, with Tony spending his off time from the Avengers quietly preparing for the event - the most arduous thing was turning the chlorinated pool in the tower into a freshwater pool, but it wasn’t too strenuous, and when he was asked by, he just blamed it on a therapeutic new age-y thing Pepper had turned him on to 

And so. He sailed out, a shallow tank in his boat, ready for the kid. 

And he never showed. 

Now, this wasn’t a completely new thing. Peter sometimes had other responsibilities, other things to do. Tony was not the center of his world the same way that, while Tony liked these regular meetings, Peter was not the center of Tony's. He had missions, he had business to take care of. 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t worried, though. 

He came back the next day, in case there was a miscommunication, and Peter wasn’t there again, either. 

He continued this for almost a week, and the anxious feeling in his chest refused to ebb. He managed to keep it under control when at the tower, chatting it up with the other Avengers, but when he was alone, his thoughts drifted. 

This feeling persisted for another few days, before Steve came to him with a new mission

“We’ve found out that AIM has set up a… quaint.. Little lab in the upper reaches of the Hudson. Word on the street is its for studying “genetics”” the way Steve said “genetics” left an uncomfortable amount to the imagination 

And so, the Avengers suited up, and went off on a mission that felt a little too close to home. 

In all honesty it was way easier than most of their missions, but Tony especially appreciated the ease. Perhaps AIM suspected that it was such a small operation that the Avengers would overlook it, but that wasn’t the case. Towards the end of it, Natasha spoke on the coms 

“.... Guys, you’re gonna wanna see this. Room 105, left wing” 

“What is it Romanov?” 

“Something you have to see for yourself.” 

Tony, with his persistent bad luck, ended up in the room last, the view blocked by about 6 other people who seemed frozen in their spots. 

“Hey, guys, let me through, huh? What’re you guys even-” 

The was the sound of splashing water, and a voice he’d know anywhere

“Mister Stark?” 

Tony shoved his way to the front of the stock-still group, greeted by the sight of the mer-kid he’d been out of contact with for almost 2 weeks. 

And he wasn’t looking too great. 

His normally shining tail - which was never too colorful since he was a freshwater merman - was dull, and Tony saw that he’d lost scales in the murky, almost putrid water. His upper, human body was littered with bruises and weak bandages that barely clung to him in the water, He was hanging on the edge, his knuckles raw and his arms covered in bandages where they had no doubt drawn copious amounts of blood. His eyes - his bright, shining, inquisitive eyes - were sunken in and so tired looking, he would believe the child if he told him he hadn’t slept since they’d last spoke. He had a busted lip and his hair was a damp mess of knots. 

Tony’s suit retracted around him and he came forward

“Peter… Jesus _Christ_ ” The man couldn’t seem to find the words

“... Heh… Hi?” Peter managed, a smile of pure relief on his face. Tony turned back to his team. 

God bless Captain America for getting his shit together sooner than the rest of the gaping crew. 

“Okay, we have to get him out of here with us, someone find blankets or towels and run them under a shower. It’ll have to do until we can get him to the tower. Sam, Nat, Clint, get on it. I”ll stay with Tony. Rhodes, get the jet fired up. It may only be a 45 minute ride but every second counts. Wanda, you’ll stay with me. We might need your levitation to move him gently.” 

As Steve dished out orders, Tony didn’t bother to notice that he wasn’t giving Iron Man anything to do. That was probably wise, all things considered. 

“.. How long have they had you?” 

“I- I dunno. Its hard to tell time without the sun or uh, your reading thing” The boy answered, his voice sounding exhausted 

Tony lowered his head in defeat “God, kid. I should’ve known something was up when you didn’t show.” 

Peter frowned “... You couldn’t have known” Peter responded, softly. 

Tony sighed “Yeah, yeah well, we’re getting you out of here, okay?” 

The teen awkwardly chuckled “Yes please” 

It took some… finagling, but they got Peter out of the gross, unclean tank, wrapped in the damp towels (Clint made a fish taco joke. Peters slightly concerned face and Tony's glare nearly had him in stitches.) and got him on the jet. Tony end up talking Peter’s ear off to distract him, which the teen didn’t seemed to mind, Just listening eagerly as Tony explained the technology of the quinjet. 

Steve looked back at them, but didn’t approached. He found it almost amusing just how at ease Tony was with a god damned _merman_ of all things. 

They got back to the tower without a hitch, and got him into the now freshwater pool, to which the boy took to immediately, looking relieved 

“So uh… do we call a vet to treat him, or-” 

“Clint?” Steve looked back at the man “Enough” 

“Sorry, sorry this is just… weird, even for us” He pointed out “And Tony is so chill about this!” 

“I think this might have been the friend he wanted to introduce us to” Steve explained. 

No one really disputed him there. 

The next few days were a bit touch and go - not that Peter was in any serious health danger - but figuring out how to treat him was… novel. 

They had to use every waterproof bandage they could find, and there was no antiseptic they could use that would actually stay effective in the water, so saline and constant bandage changes were the only way to go. 

It was a good thing he had almost hilariously accelerated healing. 

Later in the week, Tony managed to get some time to himself and came by the pool, pleased that it was finally just him and his fishy-friend this time around. God, the other Avengers were always there, and Tony totally wasn’t jealous, he _wasn’t_. 

“Pete?” He looked in, seeing Peter at the bottom of the pool lying down. When he spotted Tony, he shot up to the surface, splashing slightly 

“Hello Mister Stark!” The boy grinned, sitting at the edge of the pool. His scales had noticeably brightened in the last few days, and the pale pallor around his gills was back to it’s brighter hue. He was nearly ready to be put back in the river, where his aunt was no doubt waiting for him. The thought stung Tony a bit, for whatever reason

“Hey there, ready to try more surface food?” Tony raised the hand holding grilled cheese

“Oh, yes please!” 

Peter had been eating, and listening and reading his way through human culture since they met, but in the last few days he’d been at the tower he’d been absorbing everything like a sponge. 

He ate through the grilled cheese and grinned 

“Cheese is amazing! Thank you Mister Stark!” 

“Heh, no problem kid. How are you feeling?” 

“Oh, great, I’m feeling great” He admitted “Thank you so much, for this. You saved me” 

“Hey, Natasha found you” 

“You all saved me, but uh, still, thanks” 

Tony smiled slightly at this, ruffling the kid’s damp hair “Ready to go home?” 

“Heh, yeah… I miss May… I hope she’s alright” 

“I’m sure she’s fine, kid. Probably scoping the Hudson looking for you” he assured. Peter nodded with a slight sigh, looking past Tony for a moment. 

God, sometimes the kid just broke his heart with a stare 

“You’ll be back soon, okay? We just wanna make sure you’re all healed up” Tony tried to reassure, but noticed that Peter wasn’t paying much attention anymore. He followed the teen’s line of sight to.. A spider? 

A small little thing that had made its way across the floor, not to close but not too far

“That's.. A spider, right?” 

“Yup. Been reading those biology texts?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely” Peter nodded “Spiders sure are something. Sticking to walls, spinning intricate webs, it’s really fascinating” 

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re so young, then you blindside me with a “spiders are so cool” mini rant and I remember just how tiny you are” 

“I am not tiny!” Peter argued 

“You are _so_ tiny” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too” Tony teased, messing up the kids damp hair, garnering a laugh. 

It was two days later that, at the crack of dawn, they took Peter down to the river. He said his goodbyes, sharing a hug with - of all people - _Clint_

“What? He reminds me of _my_ son” he reasoned “Let me be a bit of a sap. Tony’s gonna fuckin’ cry!” 

“How about you shut up?” 

Clint just chuckled. As Peter sat at the edge of the pier, his home just below him, he looked up at Tony 

“... Will I see you next week?” 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckled “Yeah, kid. Next week” 

Peter grinned “See you then!” He said before pushing himself into the water and disappearing into its murky depths. 

And so, life continued

Or at the very least, it tried to

Peter and Tony skirted around the fact that something.. Just… _something_ about their relationship had changed. Tony ruffled Peters hair. Peter confided in him about what really happened to Mays partner, Ben. They were more open and trusting. They were, dare Peter even think about it… _family._

And while it wasn’t a terrifying thought, Peter always felt a little sad when he realized it. 

But he also found himself just.. Missing the surface. Being in the river didn’t feel _right_ anymore. May could see it in the way that he sat in his little space even when he knew Tony wouldn’t be there. How he read on his little electronic reader that Tony made him, reading about far off places and all of the different things that their river would never have. 

May could just see it in his eyes. 

He would never be satisfied. 

“... Do you remember the stories of the sea witch?” She bought up one day, as he helped her scavenge

“.. Yeah, what of it?” 

“.. They’re not just stories, Peter” 

The boy furrowed his brow “.. Really?” 

“Really” She nodded “Rumor has it that the witch was gone for some time, but has returned to his sanctum near Coney Island” 

“... Why are you telling me this, May?” Peter stopped looking. Staring at her with an almost uncomfortable stare. 

She stared back at him, looking him in the eyes “Because I see how unhappy you are here, Peter. Seeing that human once a week isn’t enough for you… You miss the surface.” 

“I- May, I’d never lea-” 

She held up her hand “Peter, that sea witch might be the only chance you have. The ocean is no place for you… I have a feeling it never was” she admitted, a bit of sorrow in her voice. She cupped his cheek “You deserve to be happy, guppy, and you aren’t happy here” 

He took her hand, and pulled her into a hug “I couldn’t leave you alone, May. Never. You’re all I have” _and I’m all you have_ went unspoken, but very much implied. 

“I am not all you have, Peter. As … Uncomfortable as i am to admit it, You have Tony Stark too… and you’ll be happier with him. You and I both know it” 

There was a moment where Peter didn’t say anything, hug holding May and seemingly thinking hard to himself. 

“... I hate that you’re right all the time” 

She chuckled a little “Okay… How about this. You go to the sea witch, get yourself on the surface, visit me every chance you get, and once you’re comfortable and established… I’ll come join you” 

Peter nearly choked on the water around them 

“... Really?”

“Yes, really” She assures “Don’t go forgetting about me, okay?”

“What? Never!” He hugs her tightly again, squeezing her “You’re my family, May… If the witch really is magic, I’ll go to Mister stark, and then I’ll come back for you! Oh, you’ll love the surface, May! There’s so much to see, to do, to eat! There’s so much up there it’s amazing” 

As he rambled, she watched him fondly, taking in his details. She believed he would return for her, but there was a small part of her preparing to never see him again. She sighed

“Alright,” She paused his rambling. “I need to tell you how to get there”

And boy, did he listen. 

\---

It had taken longer than he’d anticipated to find his way through the caves under the Manhattan island. The Sea Witch lived deep, deep, deep in the caves, and was only there only so often. 

Peter just had to hope that tonight was one of those nights. If not, he’s try again the next night. 

It was when he rounded a corner that he heard a voice. 

“Don’t get all cranky on me” a man’s voice chided. “You didn’t have to come with. You know what saltwater does to your silk lining." 

Peter poked his head around and … there he was. 

The sea witch was a man, a tad younger than Peter would have imagined. Jet black hair with a hint of silver and soft, green eyes. His tail was… well it wasn’t a tail, it was tentacles, with membrane connecting them. His coloration was dark, purple with teal spots and white rings. Some of his webbing that signs of tearing, and his hands had a tremble to them. He was speaking with a red fabric that seemed to move on its own, causing Peter to gasp. 

The fabric looked over in his direction, and the witch’s eyes followed suit. 

“Ah, a visitor” the witch looked over what little of Peter the boy let be seen “Welcome. Will you be coming in?” 

“Uh, uhm, yes, thank you” Peter swam in “Are you the sea witch?” 

“Is that really what they call me? Feh” the man huffed “I am a _sorcerer_ ” he explained. 

“So… you really are?” 

“.. Yes, boy” 

“My name is Peter!” he introduced “Uh, what is your name, sir?” 

“... Stephen Strange” He introduces, and there is a slight smile on his face “How can I assist you, Peter?” 

Peter took in a deep breath “I. I want to be human, and everyone says that the sea witch can help me - sorry - sea sorcerer” 

Strange couldn’t stop the spread of his smile for a moment “Human? Why do you want to be human?” 

“... Well uh” he awkwardly paused “Do you know of the Iron Man? Tony Stark?” 

Stephens brow was raised “Indeed I do. Why?” 

“He is .. he’s my friend. I want to see him” he wasn’t lying, technically. 

Strange looked him over “Hm… Well, I’ve heard worse reasons” 

Peters eyes seemed to almost light up. 

“.. But it comes with a price” 

“... I don’t have much to offer, Sir” 

“Oh, no, You misunderstand me” Stephen looked over to a shelf that was glowing dimly. Peter noticed that the red fabric was idly floating by it. One of the books started to shift, and floated over, lit up in dim gold glow. “I cannot simply take away your tail. You are already part human and certain, ridiculous magic rules will not let me replace your fish part with more human. It might mess with your biological function” 

“So… I have to replace my fish half with that of a land creature?” 

“.... Yes” The sorcerer sighed. “It’s an annoyance, really. But I've been unable to find a spell that works better without very harsh side effects. Think “The little mermaid” 

“Uh, what?” 

“Right, merman. Hasn’t read Hans Christen Anderson” 

“I’ve read plenty of books! Mister Stark gave me a reader that works underwater! I just finished “Great expectations” by Charles Dickens” 

“... Huh. Read more modern literature.” Stephen said. Peter glared at him for a second before noticing the smirk on the man’s face. 

Peter chuckled awkwardly. 

“I’ll see what I can find… When I’m up there” 

Strange grinned “Ready to go, are you? Well, you have to choose then” he raised a trembling hand, showing off a glowing sigil “You have to chose some sort of land animal” 

“Hm…” Peter furrowed his brow “Uh.. “ 

An idea struck him 

“A… Spider?” 

“A spider?” Stephen turned his head, furrowing his brow. “Interesting choice” 

“I just think they’re neat” 

The sorcerer snorted “I genuinely cannot argue with that logic” he said “... Would you like to do it right now?” 

“Like, right now right now?” Peters eyes went wide 

“If you want to wait that’s fine. This is a big choice to make” 

Peter furrowed his brow for a moment 

“Hey uh, this is a little of topic but.. are you originally” Peter made vague motions towards strange’s tentacles 

Stephen chuckled “No. I am a human. I come here to study and assist the mer -people that seek me out, be they worthy.” 

“... Am I worthy?” 

“Your kindness made you worthy long before you swam into this cave, Peter” Stephen assured “Now, any further questions?” 

Peter huffed, fiddling with is fingers and looking away from the doctor “Could, uh, could you help me get to the tower? I don’t know the way” 

Stephen couldn’t help the soft smile that came across his face. God, he’s known this child for less than 5 minutes and he’s already melting in the chest area. 

“Surely, Peter” He assured “I have not bothered the billionaire in some time” 

“You know him?” 

“... Tangentially. Its been a very long time” Stephen explained 

“Now… are you ready?” 

Peter took in a “breath”, feeling the water in his gills “... Yes” 

Stephen nodded, and gently laid his hand on the book that he had opened, scanning the page and muttering incomprehensible words. Peter looked from him, to the book, and watched with quiet fascination as the page began to illuminate in a pale, blue glow. 

“Touch the book, and do not take your hand off until i tell you too. The magic has to travel through your hand and into your body.” Stephen explained “its an alarmingly simple spell” 

Peter nodded. 

He takes in another “breath”, before placing his hand on the book. 

It… tingled. He stared in awe as the blue light started to slide up his arm like some sort of strange, mysterious shadow. He wanted to tremble as the tingling turned almost indescribable. Like a light being shined on him for too long, it just barely burned. He shut his eyes

A little discomfort. That’s all it took. Then he’d have legs, he’d be human. He’d give Tony the surprise of his entire _life_. 

Then, the feeling stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that the book, and himself, was no longer glowing… and he was still a fish. 

“Uh… i don’t feel any different” 

“We have to get to the surface first. You have to be completely out of the water, and only breathe air” Strange explained, sending the book back. 

The red cape came over to the sorcerer, resting on his shoulders. “Come, I will take you to my home, I’d rather you not make a scene on Coney Island or another beach” 

Peter chuckled awkwardly, still feeling a bit tingly as he followed behind Stephen through the cave. 

They swam up, and into a dark, but warm room with dark drapes and some towels neatly folded by the “poolside” 

Strange pulled himself up, and has he left the pool his body change, landed on his feet as he pulled himself up, and grabbed a towel for himself before looking down at Peter. 

Peter swallowed his nervousness. “So, I just get out of the water and uh, breathe?” 

“Essentially” 

Peter shook himself a bit, and pulled himself up out of the water. Stephen took a moment to dress in a simple shirt and sweatpants before reaching over to help, pulling the boy completely out of the water. 

“Just breathe - it will be over before you know it” The older man assured. 

And the boy nervously breathed. 

… The doctor wasn’t precisely wrong about it being over quickly. 

He didn’t mention the frankly abrupt discomfort. 

Some white hot flashes and a vague dizzy feeling later, his mind started to clear and he felt… soft. 

As in he was wrapped in something soft. 

He opened his eyes, and looked around. 

He was resting in an elegant bed. 

A bed! 

He sat up and glanced about, alarmed at the change in setting and concerned that he wasn’t in water - he was going to dry out! 

But then he remembered

Once it all came back to him, he threw off the comforter and stared at his… legs!!! 

He had legs! 

He let out a rather undignified squeaking noise before scrambling to stand.

Or at least, attempting to

He felt .. wobbly? He looked down at his feet and tried to straighten himself out, giggling the whole time. He also noticed that he was wearing clothes! It felt a little strange, but comfortable, as he noticed that his shirt had some words in big, red letters. 

He couldn’t read them upside down, but he didn’t care to, as he was far more focused on staying straight up on his feet. 

“How are you doing there, Bambi?”

Peters head snapped up, looking over at doctor strange, who was dressed smartly with an amused look on his face 

“Bambi?”

“Movie reference, mostly for my benefit” he explained “how do you feel?”

“Pretty good… a little unsteady but uh, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it” 

“I’m sure you will”. The man walked over to the wardrobe standing near the door, and opened it

“Try taking a few steps. Don’t worry if you fall, I'm sure the cloak will catch you”

“Cloak?”

There was a sudden alarming feeling at the back of his head, and the boy _leaped_ up, _sticking to the wall_ with a yelp. 

“.... Well, now we know how your spider half have manifested. That’s helpful” 

“... How do I get down?” 

“... climb?”

The next 30 minutes was a very creative lesson in how Peter’s legs work. The bright side being that once he was back on the ground, walking felt comparatively easy to scaling the wall. 

Once he has his footing, he grinned widely “success!” He raised his hands and hugged the doctor “Thank you so much!!”

Stephen stood there still as a statue, awkwardly clearing his throat as his face turned red as his cloak. Peter let go and jumped a bit “So, when can we go??” 

“Once we get you some real clothes instead of my leftover pajamas”

“Pa-what-as?” Peter tilted his head 

“Oh, you are going to have a field day out there, I can tell” Stephen waved a hand, and Peter felt a burst of energy around him that only vaguely resembled heat, before the fabric on him changed. 

He looked down and saw himself dressed differently- in longer, blue pants, and two shirts? That’s weird. One shirt was thin, with buttons and a collar, and over it was a light blue sweater with the words "IRON FAN" written in faded print

“Why am I wearing two shirts?”

“Fashion, Peter” Stephen explained “Now, are you ready?”

He nodded eagerly 

“Alright. Prepare yourself” Stephen turned on his heel while motioning with his gloved hand. 

Peter followed behind on slightly wobbly legs, though when he got to a jog he steadied easily

“How far away are we from the tower?” 

“Quite far. We’ll have to take the subway into midtown” 

“The subway? I get to ride the subway? This is going to be so amazing!” Peter eagerly looked at the door. “Thank you!” 

“Don’t thank me yet. The smell of the thing is nothing to thank me over” Stephen warned as he opened the door out to Bleeker Street

“Don’t be so sure” Peter replied, trying his absolutely hardest not to seem too excited or amazed at every little thing around him. 

He failed spectacularly, but if there’s anything New Yorker’s are good at, its minding their own business. 

They made it to the subway with little fanfare, and sat down in one of the newer cars - Strange told him it would be a while, but Peter was so enraptured with everything he was seeing that he didn’t seem to care very much about the long ride. 

His attention was currently focused on a teen about his age, playing a game on his tablet. 

He was paying such sharp attention he didn’t notice that the person he was *watching* noticed

“Uh, hi?” 

Peter’s head snapped up, and he was staring into the eyes of the dark skinned teen he’d been snooping on. Peter could feel his face burn with embarrassment 

“Uh, hi, sorry” Peter sheepishly apologized 

“No, uh, its cool. Ever played?” The young man asked. 

“Oh, never! What is it?” 

“Its the new Star Wars Fighting game - War of the Ages” 

“... What’s a Star Wars?” 

The guy looked absolutely _aghast_

“... Have you been living under a rock??” 

“... Would you believe me if I told you a cave?” 

Peter was nudged by Strange, but the guy just laughed 

“Hah! Well, goes to show, huh. Where are you getting off at?” 

“Uh….” He turned to Strange 

“The Stark/Avengers Station” The doctor supplied. 

“Oh, cool you’ve got time. Want a crash course?” 

Peters eyes were almost sparkling “Oh, yes please!” 

His new friend chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Awesome, dude. I’m Ned, by the way” 

“Peter” He responded “Its nice to meet you” 

“Likewise” Ned started “Now, to start…” Peter watched as Ned pulled up a website on his tablet…

\---

When they were a few stops away, Ned's head snapped up “Oh, snap, my stops next” 

Stephen saw Peter visibly deflate. 

“Oh, well, thank you for the introduction! I can’t wait to watch these movies! They sound awesome!” He really couldn’t - he wondered if Mister Stark had them in his tower. He sure hoped so. 

“Nah man, it was cool to share, you asked a bunch of good questions too. Like, how _does_ one measure a person's mediclorian count if they’re not a Jedi? I gotta look that up” Ned suddenly reached into his backpack and took out a notepad and lead pencil “Hey man, you got a cell?” 

“Uh… not yet” Peter grimaced. 

“Oh well uh, when you get one” Ned scribbled, and handed Peter the paper “Hit me up! We gotta talk more Star Wars stuff once you get caught up.” 

Peter nodded, clutching the paper to his chest “Yeah, yeah totally!” 

The train stopped 

“Alright, I gotta so. See ya around, Peter!” 

Peter waved as Ned left, and then turned to Strange 

“I made a friend!! My first not Mister Stark related totally human friend!!” He stage-whispered. Strange let out a breathy chuckle 

“Boy, you are going to befriend this entire city at this rate” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing” Peter tilted his head

“It’s not, I suppose” Stephen got up as the train started to announce the next stop 

“Central Tower, Avengers Tower Station. Please stand clear of the doors” 

Peter shot up, bouncing on the balls of his feet - which he still didn’t believe he had, by the way. Once the doors opened they exited, and Strange let him up the escalator (“wow, stairs that move? Humans are amazing”) and into the central concourse. As they weaved through the crowd, Peter grabbed onto Stephen’s arm to stay close. 

“Feeling overwhelmed?” Stephen asked

“A little. Its’ so loud” Peter muttered, but powered through as they exited the station, and looked out at the street. 

Just across the way was the tower, and Peter, staring up, suddenly felt very small

“... Wow” 

Stephen couldn’t help the chuckle “Ready?” 

“I think so” 

And so they crossed the street, and entered the lobby of the glistening sky scraper. 

They bypassed the desk - seeing as Stephen had casual access to the “Avengers” section of the tower, and went right into the elevator. Once the door shut, a voice greeted them. 

_“Greetings. Identify yourselves before proceeding."_

“Stephen Strange. Good Day, FRIDAY” 

_“Good day, Doctor Strange. And guest? Please identify yourself”_

“H-hi FRIDAY. I’m Peter” He introduced - though he’d spoken to FRIDAY quite a bit before he’d left the tower weeks before

There was a pause

“I am bringing you up to the private common room. Boss, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers are there” 

Strange gave the ceiling a skeptical look 

“Welcome back, Peter” 

“Oh uh, thank you?” Peter answered “Uh, what’s this about?” 

“She reacted very differently to you than I would have expected” Strange admitted “You have been here before?” 

“Eheh, yeah” Peter said, looking out the window of the elevator as it climbed up “It’s a long story” 

“I’ll want to hear it once this is all over, if that’s alright with you” Stephen requested. Peter nodded to that. Seemed reasonable enough. 

The elevator “ding”ed and the two men stepped out into the common room, which was a kitchen and living room roughly the size of some entire apartments. Sitting on the couch, casually chatting were the three men FRIDAY had said would be there, with Tony’s back to the door with Steve, and Clint facing the door. He looked up at the intrusion, and stared in shock, the straw of his drink comically slipping off to the side. 

“.... Shit” 

Steve turned around first, and his jaw drops (Stephen feels it comparable to a cartoon). 

Tony is the last to turn, and when his eyes meet Peter’s he stares almost blankly. 

Peter swallows his anxiousness, his fingers fiddling with his shirt

“H-hi, Mister Stark” 

Tony continued to stare in what Peter was assuming was shock as he pushed himself off the couch, walking over to them. He didn’t even seem to notice the wizard at his side as he put his hands on Peter’s face. 

He was looking over Peters face, before looking at his eyes, and furrowing his brow 

“....Pete?” 

“... Hi” 

“Are you done gaping like a fish, Stark?” 

His head suddenly snapped to Strange

“.... Sit and explain” Tony said, his voice suddenly hard, and all of the excitement in Peter very suddenly turned into anxiety. 

Was Mister Stark… upset? 

Peter’s worry must have been visible on his face, because Tony turned himself to face him as Stephen made his way to the couch, greeting Steve and Clint. 

“... Mister Stark?” Peter started, trying to think of something, anything to say “I-i’m so-” 

The man raised a finger “Story first. I just… I need to know how..” He managed, before wrapping a hand around the boys shoulders far more gently then Peter would have expected, and led him to the couch, sitting him down right next to the billionaire. 

“Would you like to start, Peter?” Strange invited. Peter watched the expectant adults, who were in turn staring at him. He swallowed the anxiety as best he could, and started from his conversation with May. 

By the time the story ended, Tony leaned back on the couch, looking almost relieved. 

“Oh thank christ. I thought you’d gotten yourself cursed little mermaid style” 

Peter tilted his head slightly “hm?”

“You sure he’s not half dog? It’d be cool if he was like, a werewolf. Cooper would love that” 

Steve leveled an unimpressed expression at Clint before looking at Strange “Has his uh, “spider half”" he did air quotes with his hands “Manifested in any other way?” 

“I feel like I can see better, and hearing and smelling is better too.” Peter butt in 

“Enhanced senses make sense” Stephen nodded “You might also have enhanced strength, but that can wait for now” 

Tony sighed “Alright, alright then. I was just going to get you your own pool, but I guess that dusty guest room can get converted. I’ll also get you a phone, so you can call that Ted kid” 

“W-wait - I can stay?” 

Tony stared at him almost incredulously “As if I would let you stay _anywhere else_?” 

“He could have stayed at the sanctum” Strange offered

“Absolutely not. I don’t need the former mer-kid around -” The man was cut off with an “Oof!” as Peter collided with his torso, hugging the man tightly, though not too tightly. 

“Thank you” The boy said meekly into Tony’s shirt “I woulda understood if you didn’t want me to stay, you know? I mean, I’m imposing in your home and-” 

“No, no, geez kid” It took Tony a few more seconds to reciprocate the hug, also pretty tightly “... As if I’d ever do that to you”

There was a silence, before Clint got up “Dammit I need to call my kids this is making me miss ‘em” He huffed, pulling out his phone to check the time as he walked out “also be careful stark! You might smell like fish!” 

“Shut up, Barton!” 

Peter giggled a bit, and Strange stood 

“I’ll be taking my leave then. Peter?” 

The boy pulled his head away from Tony’s shoulder “Hm?” 

“When you and your caretaker are ready, let me know” 

Peter smiled, nodding. “Mhm!” 

The man nodded, and left with a flash of his cape to god knows where. 

Steve took in a breath “So uh….. We were talking about dinner before Peter …. Came in” 

“Dinner?” Peter repeated the word “.... I think I’m hungry” 

“Wait did the wizard not feed you? God, he’s careless” Tony looked back at Steve “Just order Italian, but in an extra cheese pizza for Peter here” 

“Cheese Pizza?” Peters grin somehow gets bigger, like it’s going to split his face. Tony couldn’t help but grin as well. 

“Yeah, kid. Of course. Now, come on. I think I have some not terrible clothes for you?” 

“These are terrible clothes?” Peter looked down at his “IRON FAN” sweater. “I like the shirt” 

“... The shirts the only good part, now come on” Tony’s arm around Peters shoulder didn’t leave as he led the boy down the hall, and Steve watched with barely veiled amusement at the immediate care and concern Tony was displayed. 

He’d been in a find since Peter had gone back into the Hudson, it seemed Peter had been too. 

Steve thought about it a bit as he took out the menu for their favorite Italian spot in midtown, and couldn’t stop smiling. 

“FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, Captain?” 

“Think you can help me out with a little prank on Tony?” 

“Well, it all depends, Captain” 

“Change his name in your system from “Boss” to “Irondad”?” 

“... I can definitely help with that…. Change updated.” 

Steve grinned. “Great, thanks FRIDAY. Now, can you please call Fontanello's for me? Put it on speaker” 

“Of course, Captain.” 

The rest of the night was a cavalcade of everyone showing up for dinner and being shocked that Peter was there, then glad that he was there, then not even making all that big of a deal about it. 

It was like he’d always been there. 

No one was happier with this than the boy in question. 

Sure, there would be questions and complications later. How long before he was perhaps put into school? When would May join him? _Would_ May join him? Will Mister Stark let May stay at the tower too? Would he get his own phone? Would he ever talk to Ned again? Questions reeled in his head and caught him in the quieter moments of the evening. 

But right now? Sitting between Tony and Clint, stuffing his face with pizza while being taught the intricate rules of “Wii Sport Resort”? 

Peter couldn’t help but see a bright future ahead. 

So he leaned against Tony, laughed when he laughed, and fell asleep with a warmth in his chest that he’d dearly missed. 

Yeah, this was definitely the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Mer-peter doodles
> 
> https://doodleimprovement.tumblr.com/post/182860571224/sooooo-emkayohh-was-talking-about-a-mer-au-and
> 
> And Mer -Stephen! 
> 
> https://doodleimprovement.tumblr.com/post/183181795124/still-working-on-the-merpeter-fic-im-well-over
> 
> You can also ask me questions and stuff if you like!


End file.
